This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by Michael Striem in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent culture of seed traces and embryo rescue procedures.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ is characterized by producing late ripening, naturally large, firm, round berries with creamy berry skin. The berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ have high sugar content, a crunchy bite, and a mild, sweet Muscat flavor. A cluster of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ fruit has good attachment, but is not as compact as those of other comparable varieties.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘97148-027-365’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘99080-126-251’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065), otherwise known as ‘Sugrathirtyone’. The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2004, by Michael Striem. From the initial population of hybrid ovules, embryo rescue methods were used to produce a population from which the present variety was selected. The date of first sowing was July 2004, and the date of first flowering was May 2006.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ was first asexually propagated in December 2006, in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Michael Striem using hardwood cuttings. The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ resembles its seed parent ‘97148-027-365’ (unpatented) in many characteristics, such as the same creamy color type with the same type of cluster structure, but differs from its seed parent in that it has larger, more uniform, and rounder berries. Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ is more productive and less vigorous than its seed parent and ripens about a week later with a higher sugar content of about 19 Brix.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ resembles its pollen parent ‘99080-126-251’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,065), otherwise known as ‘Sugrathirtyone’, in many characteristics, such as the same firmness and crunchy bite and with uniform creamy berry skin finish. Additionally, similar to its pollen parent, ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ has a good attachment of the berries. Unlike its pollen parent, the skin of the fruit is thinner. ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ has a more uniform and rounder berry shape than its pollen parent with a mild muscat flavor. The new variety also differs from its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirtyone’ in that the berries of the pollen parent are much smaller (3.6 gr.) whereas those of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ are larger (6.8 gr.). Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ ripens approximately two weeks before the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ ripens late in the season, about seven weeks after ‘Sugraone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,106) and about a month after ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented).
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ resembles the comparable variety U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,820, otherwise known as ‘Sugraeighteen’, in its sweet muscat flavor. However, ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ develops a firmer berry with a more crunchy bite than ‘Sugraeighteen’. The berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ are naturally larger (6.8 gr. vs. 3.7 gr.) and ripen two weeks later. A cluster of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ is not as compact as those of ‘Sugraeighteen’.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ differs from the comparable variety ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented) in that ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ is more productive, has a larger natural berry size (6.8 gr. vs. 2.5 gr. of the natural performance) and ripens about a month later. In addition, the berries of ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ are firmer and have better attachment to the cluster's stem.
The new ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the described above may occur with changes in growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variations.